What I Like About You
by anubislover
Summary: The Superstars talk about what they like about the divas they love. Basically, a bunch of one-shots put together. First up, RVD and Lilian.
1. Your Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

Your Smile

Rob Van Dam & Lilian Garcia

I love it when you smile at me. Sure, you smile at just about everyone, but when it's at me, it's special. I've seen the smiles you give to the crowd and all the other guys, but they're nothing like the smiles you give to me.

When you smile at me, it's like your whole face lights up. Whenever I see those pearly white teeth and soft, perfect lips, I melt inside. The way you express your true feelings without saying a single word amazes me, and whenever you say my name, whether it's in the ring or in our bedroom, I just want to take you into my arms and kiss you. I wouldn't care if anyone saw us, just as long as you smiled at me afterwards.

I think that's why I go out there every night and do so many crazy things. It's all to impress you and get a smile out of you. Sure, you say I don't have to impress you, but I still do it, if only so I can see you smile. I want to see you smile while announcing my name to the crowd, and it kills me inside when you announce someone else. In my matches, I do everything I can to take out my opponent so you'll say my name, not theirs. I know that sounds a bit obsessive, but it's just how I feel. I can't help it. I just have to win so I can hear your voice and see you smile the way you always do when you say my name, even at the risk of my own body.

I'd do anything to protect that smile of yours. When those jackasses come up to you and take your chair, my blood boils. They have no right to treat you that way. I hate the fear that clouds your eyes whenever one of them goes near you. You're always being yelled at and pushed around, so I don't blame you for running away. Hell, that just shows how smart you are. You're no wrestler, but I wouldn't be surprised if you could kick their asses. The disrespect they show you and the rough way they handle you makes me want to kill something. It's all I can do to not spend every night at ringside with you to protect you.

I've got to tell you, you're everything I could ever want in this world, and I'll do everything to keep you smiling. You get me higher than any drug ever could. That's why I'm so happy to have you lying beside me right now, your hair spread around you like a halo. It fits, though, 'cause you're my angel, and I'm blessed whenever you smile at me. To me, that smile of yours is everything that's right in the world, and I'll die before I let it fade away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? These little one-shot musings are just a way to keep my creative juices flowing, and a way to get my mini-muses off my back. Pairing suggestions are welcome, and if I like it and can think of a good theme for it, I'll use it. Please review. Keep on Rollin'!


	2. Your Fire

Kane/Ashley: Your Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, nor any of its Superstars and Divas. I would also like to inform people, due to recent accusations, that I am not attempting to plagiarize anyone in any way. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

If there's one thing that turns me on, it's a woman with fire, and Ashley, I can tell you've got plenty. Everything about you reminds me of fire; the way your eyes light up when you're mad, your quick temper, your warmth towards your friends, hell, even your name is related to fire! Every time I'm near you, I can feel the intensity of that fire rolling off of you in waves, and I can only imagine what you could do if you ever harnessed its power. You may call yourself the "Dirty Diva", but personally, I think "the Fiery Goddess" would fit you better. That's what you are to me: a goddess. Something to worship and admire, but too perfect for me to claim as my own. At least, for the moment.

It's hard to believe that no one else has noticed it. It's so damn obvious! Either everyone is blind, or they simply refuse to see you for what you really are. Oh well, I suppose that's their loss. People only see what they want to see, but me? I see the truth, I see the real you. You can pretend to be a "good girl" all you want, but I know what's in your heart. You can try to be like all the others and hide who you really are, but I know that someday, that fire of yours is going to get loose, and when it does, then I'll make you mine. I'll keep your fire burning, and teach you how to use it.

When that day comes, I will relish in the scorching heat of your flames. I will teach you to use that fire to destroy anyone who would oppose you. Together, we will set the WWE ablaze in a brilliant moment of passion, and our reign of destruction will be the most glorious in history. And at the end of the day, we will share our fire with one another in the most intimate way known to man. It's only a matter of time before you finally submit to the inferno within your soul, and I'll be there when it does.

You see me right now, watching you. Most women would run away from me if I so much as glance at them, but you don't. There is fear in your eyes, but also curiosity and, I hope, desire. And of course, the flames are there, daring me to touch you. They beckon me closer, and as I move towards you, you still do not run, but keep your burning eyes fixated on mine. With so much heat in just one look, I wonder what would happen if I touched you. Would you be pleasantly warm and welcoming, or would I get burned? It's worth the risk.

After all, your Fire is why I want you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you all review it! Remember, suggestions for couples are more than welcome, as are themes and constructive criticism. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, but I have a few more already written out, so hopefully my next one will come quicker. I hope everyone also takes the time to read my other wrestling stories, particularly my latest two-shot, "Hardcore Heart". For those who liked this particular chapter, my story "I'm Not Her" has the same pairing. Keep on Rollin'!

PS to fans of "I'm Not Her": Chapter 13 will be up soon, and it's a nice long one. I hope this will make up the fact that it's taken me so long to update.


End file.
